Shadow the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A | Varies. 4-A to 2-C Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Body Control, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Paralysis Inducement (Via Chaos Spear), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with a variety of weapons and firearms, Can generate a blast of black wind, Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Ring), Vibration Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Can survive in space, Healing (Through his own abilities or with the Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, and Health Leaves), Duplication, Forcefield Creation (Also of the fire and electricity varieties), Can BFR people outside of space-time, Resistance to Paralyzing Gas, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession (Unaffected by all of the Ifrit’s passive hax), Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) and Matter Manipulation, Can transform into several stronger forms to temporarily increase his power and speed, Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Levitation and Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid) | All previous powers enhanced | Same as before plus enhanced stats, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is Sonic's equal. Can fight evenly with Silver and fought Modern Sonic in Generations) | At least Multi-Continent level (Was able to causally destroy an army of Mephiles clones without his Inhibitor Rings) | Varies. Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level (Equal to Super Sonic as they use the same power source) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Sonic, travelled through the light speed circuit) | At least FTL | Varies. Massively FTL+ to Infinite (Equal to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Able to lift and turn over trucks and buses with only one hand). Varies from at least Class Z to Immeasurable in super form. Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level (Fought evenly with Sonic several times) | At least Multi-Continent level | Varies. Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high. Limitless as Super Shadow. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Chaos Powers | Standard melee range. Varies from Interstellar to Low Multiversal with Chaos Powers. Standard Equipment: Air Shoes, Inhibitor rings, Shadow Rifle, pistol, submachine gun, laser gun, grenade launcher, Omochao Gun, Flame Ring a Green Chaos Emerald | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Shadow is a skilled combatant, and had direct experience from fighting several kinds of opponents. Weaknesses: Shadow be quite cocky and overconfident, removing his Inhibitor rings drains his stamina, Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Shadow curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Shadow rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Shadow performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Shadow charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Black Tornado:' Shadow uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a yellow aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a black cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Boost:' Upon hitting his top velocity, Shadow is surrounded by an aura that distorts space and allows him to barrel through enemies without fear of reprisal. Chaos Powers: *'Chaos Control:' Shadow uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Shadow has with him. *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Its power-level can be adjusted, making it weak enough to just stun a target or powerful enough to inflict injuries. *'Chaos Nightmare:' Shadow the user grinds both his fists at his side while briefly ascending into the air, creating a purple aura of distorted space-time that damages enemies. *'Chaos Burst:' Shadow spins around and uses Chaos Control to hide away in an area of distorted space, disappearing from sight. When emerging from the distorted space, he briefly creates a small white and purple bubble around himself that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. **'???:' A technique similar to Chaos Burst, but when Shadow emerges from the distorted space he briefly appears in three places at once, creating a small white and purple bubble around himself in all three locations that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. *'Chaos Magic:' Shadow snaps his fingers, creating an area of distorted space in front of him in the form of a violet, purple and white spatial rift that knocks the opponents into the air. *'Roaming Chaos:' Shadow creates an orb of distorted space in the shape of a purple and white orb, before throwing the orb away in a horizontal swing. The orb of distorted space will then float in midair and try to get back to Shadow until either an opponent makes contact with it, which will knock the opponent into midair, or Shadow performs Roaming Chaos again, thus neutralizing the first orb. *'Shadow Heal:' Shadow stands firmly in one spot and closes his eyes, invoking Chaos Control and using its to power to heal any physical damage he may have received. *'Shadow Guard:' Shadow crosses both his arms to brace from oncoming attacks while using Chaos Control to power the guard, creating a spherical barrier. *'Chaos Attack:' Shadow levitates in front of the enemy, performing a barrage of chaos energy-enhanced punches and kicks. *'Chaos Rift:' Shadow channels his aura into his hands and forms a rift in time and space, which takes the shape of an orb almost twice the size of himself and is colored black and purple with small white stars inside. Once formed, Shadow flings the rift at his target in an attempt to banish the opponent to outside time and space. *'Chaos Ball:' Shadow aims and throws a chaos ball that homes into an opponent and stuns them. *'Chaos Boost:' Shadow temporarily charges up with chaos energy, giving him a red aura, and allows use of more advanced techniques, such as Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance, and Chaos Blast. It can also reverse evil influence. **'Chaos Snap:' An enhanced version of Shadow's Chaos Attack, his kicks and punches being multiplied in power and speed due to Chaos energy. When performing this move, Shadow enters his Chaos Boost state and uses Chaos Control to warp between opponent where he lands several fierce hits on them. **'Chaos Lance:' The Chaos Lance is similar to the Chaos Spear, but pack much great power. When performing it, Shadow swings his right arm in midair and fires a long red energy bolt at his opponents that explodes upon impact. **'Chaos Blast:' An explosion of highly powerful negative Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in it's range. This attacks can bypass forcefields and be focused into a beam for more concentrated damage. Sonic_Games_Dark Shadow (Render).png|Dark Shadow Sonic_Games_Hero Shadow (Render).png|Hero Shadow *'Dark Shadow:' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. Once obtained this form grants him full control over negative chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow gains the ability to utilize a more powerful Chaos Blast, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. *'Hero Shadow:' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. Once obtained this form grants him full control over positive chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow can perform a large-scale version of Chaos Control to increase his speed or slow down time, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Shadow transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Shadow gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Shadow can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Shadow turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Shadow essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Shadow is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Shadow the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Shadow turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Shadow can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Shadow to move through water like a living torpedo. Super Shadow: *'Chaos Arrow:' A weaker version of the Super State-enhanced Chaos Spear, where Super Shadow fires small bolts of chaos energy at his opponents. *'Spear of Light:' An augmented version of the Chaos Spear technique, where Super Shadow releases several Projectiles at once that homes onto his opponent. Key: Limiter On | Limiter Off | Super Shadow Gallery File:Sonic-adventure-2-packshot-render.png|Adventure Shadow. File:Forces Shadow2.png|Forces Shadow. Others Notable Victories: Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Ryūko's profile (Both were High 6-A and Speed was Equalized) Broly (Dragon Ball) Broly's profile (Both were 4-A and Speed was Equalized) Time Breaker Bardock (Dragon Ball) Time Breaker Bardock's profile (Both were 2-C and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's profile (Uninhibited Shadow and White Winged Accelerator were used, speed was equalized) Dante (Devil May Cry (Verse)) Dante’s profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Sonic’s profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Traitors Category:Time Travelers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Leaders Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Geniuses Category:Mammals Category:Bikers Category:Time Users Category:Berserkers Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Gun Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2